


Mutual Benefit

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cock Warming, Dom Simon Lewis, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Simon proposes a mutual beneficial relationship; Simon dominating Jace, dictating his schedule and pleasure. They'll both scratch an itch, while getting what they need. No big deal, right? Except, Simon and Jace both catch feelings. How long will they be able to keep up this kinky friends with benefits until someone spill the love beans?





	Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).

> Written for my soulbatai SOBS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I hope you have an amazing birthday! <3

Simon lays back against his bed, his English book against his raised knee. He rubs at his eyes beneath his glasses before going back to reading. The room is quiet and peaceful. Right until it’s not. 

The door slams open as Jace walks in. Jace lets out a dramatic sigh before throwing his bag onto the floor. He slams the door closed again. “Such bullshit,” he hisses under his breath as he falls face first against his bed. 

Simon closes his eyes for a moment before turning over towards his roommate. “Everything okay?”

Jace groans. “Not even a little. I got a D on my quiz today and I’m just so fucking tired. Everything is annoying me.”

“You should have gone to bed at a decent hour last night,” Simon tells him seriously. 

“Really, Lewis? You’re gonna say ‘I told you so’?”

Simon just shrugs, turning back to his textbook. It’s far less amusing than staring at Jace but hey, at least this way he’s less tempted to say something he’ll regret. 

“God,” Jace says with a sigh. “You act like you know so much better than me. You’re so fucking annoying.”

Simon snorts. “I don’t act like it. I  _ do _ know better than you.”

This time it’s Jace’s turn to snort. “At least I don’t have my nose stuck in a book all the time. When’s the last time you even got laid?”

“First of all,” Simon says, putting his textbook down. “That’s an extremely personal and inappropriate question. Second, you should learn some fucking respect. Last, you’ve no idea what I get into outside of this room. So don’t pretend like you do.”

Jace rolls his eyes. “Sounds like something a virgin would say.”

Simon’s lips tick up the slightest bit. “What I wouldn’t give to have you over my lap for a proper spanking. Teach you a thing or two.” And  _ that _ is exactly the type of thing Simon shouldn’t be saying. 

“I’d pay to see that,” Jace says sarcastically. 

“I’d be willing to indulge you for free.”

Jace’s eyes widen for a moment and Simon pats himself on the back at the blush crawling up Jace’s cheeks. Two can play this game. If Jace is gonna consistently act like a brat, maybe it’s time that Simon started treating him like one. 

Jace shakes his head in disbelief. “Yeah. Whatever, Lewis,” he hisses before flipping over, turning his back to Simon. 

Simon lets out a long sigh, going back to his reading. He can hear Jace move around, squirming in his bed. Simon tries to focus on the words in front of them but after rereading the same passage three times without anything sticking, he shuts his book and tosses it onto his side table. He sits up, his back against the wall, looking over at Jace’s back. 

Simon clears his throat. Jace goes still for a moment before letting out a long groan and flopping back over. Dramatic bastard. 

“What?”

Simon just looks at Jace for a moment, taking in the tense line of his body, the way his cheeks are still flushed. “I’m sorry if my comment made you uncomfortable.”

“It didn’t,” Jace says quickly. “It’s fine. Whatever.”

“Jace,” Simon says with a sigh. “What’s going on inside your head?”

Jace bites his bottom lip, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s nothing. Just go back to studying, Simon.” Simon. Not Lewis. 

“If you want, we can pretend this conversation never happened. I don’t want us living together being weird. Believe it or not, you’ve been the most tolerable roommate I’ve had.”

Jace finally breaks, smiling over at Simon. His face is serious, his brows wrinkling. “I’m not uncomfortable,” he finally says. 

“You look uncomfortable.” Simon goes out on a limb. “You know, I could help.”

Jace turns over onto his side, looking at Simon. “Help with what?”

“I know you’ve been tense lately. You’ve been under a lot of stress. I could help with that.”

Jace snorts. “That sounds like the worst line from a terrible porn.”

Simon smiles, adjusting his glasses. “It does. But I’m being honest with you.” He chooses his words carefully. “I enjoy, uh- Taking control, if you will. It can be really freeing to just let go and let someone else take the reigns for awhile.”

“So you seriously wanna spank me?”

Simon shrugs. “Spank you. Tell you when to go to bed. Edge you until you’re an oversensitive writhing mess, crying and begging for me to let you come. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Simon’s voice is calm as he says it and he revels in the way Jace closes his eyes, a sharp breath sounding through the room. He wants it. He fucking wants it as much as Simon does. But will he let himself?

Jace clears his throat. “So how would that work. Exactly?”

Simon does his best to not let his excitement show. But fuck, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t giddy to have someone under his hand again. It’s been almost a year since he’s last scened with someone. 

“Have you done anything like this before?”

“Nah,” Jace says, trying to act confident and carefree but Simon sees right through him. “But I mean, I’ve, ya know, seen porn or whatever.”

Simon smiles. “It’s not exactly the same thing but I guess it’s where we’ll start. First, have you heard of the stop light system?”

Jace nods. “Red for stop, yellow to slow down, green for good to go.”

“Good boy,” Simon says without thinking and Jace bites his bottom lip. Simon wonders if it was to keep in a noise of pleasure. He can see that Jace is hard in his jeans, the long line of his erection making Simon’s mouth water. But he’ll have to wait to get his mouth on it. Another time. “You can say red at anytime and everything will stop. You’ll never be in trouble for saying red.”

“Okay,” Jace says, his voice coming out breathier. “And right now? You wanna- uh, spank me?”

“Yeah. I do. I wanna spank you until your ass is bright red. Every time you sit down tomorrow you’ll think about me spanking you, remember what it felt like to just let go.” He pauses before adding, “is that what you want, Jace?”

He looks over at Simon, their eyes meeting as he nods. “Yeah. Green.”

Simon leans back, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Stand up and take your pants off,” he says, his voice taking on an edge that only comes out when he’s getting into his dom headspace. He raises his brow before Jace is scrambling to listen. He stands quickly, shucking off his jeans. He stands before Simon, his eyes at the ground, in a shirt and tight black boxers. 

Simon adjusts himself until he’s comfortable. His cock is hard and aching just looking at Jace. He’s fucking beautiful. But he reminds himself this isn’t about him. He’s gonna take care of Jace, help him relax, nothing more. Hell, they’re barely even friends. 

“Lay across my lap,” he says, pulling a pillow up to his left hip. Jace moves slowly, unsure of himself. It’s so different than the defiant asshole he usually presents himself as. He crawls onto the bed before laying himself against Simon’s lap, his forehead falling against the pillow Simon grabbed for him. Simon doesn’t let himself think about how well Jace seems to fit against him like this. 

“You’re doing so well,” Simon says softly, running his hand up and down Jace’s back. He can see the flush running up Jace’s neck, even reaching to the back of it, making his ears turn a cute pink color. Soon enough he won’t be worrying so much. Soon enough, hopefully Simon will be taking all of that away. 

Jace squirms for a moment, his blonde hair falling over his face. Simon pinches his thigh. “Hold still,” he says with an amused huff. 

“I’m nervous,” Jace admits. “And excited. Just come on, get on with it.”

Simon snorts, pinching Jace’s thigh again. “Such a brat.” Jace squirms and Simon can feel his hard cock rub against his thigh. He bites his lip for a moment before carefully shifting so Jace’s erection falls between his thighs. 

Jace makes a tiny noise that he tries to hide. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Jace whispers breathlessly. “Green.”

Simon pulls the back of Jace’s boxers over the swell of his ass. It’s round and pale and in Simon’s humble opinion, perfect. This isn’t his first rodeo, isn’t even his first spanking. His first serious girlfriend in college was a sub and introduced him to the life. She brought him to a club where he met Magnus and Raphael, both of whom taught him the ins and outs of what it means to be a dom. Simon shakes off the memories, determined to stay in the here and now, his stomach filling with excitement. 

The first smack sounds through the room and Simon feels Jace’s entire body tense and freeze. He runs his palm up and down Jace’s ass cheek until he sinks against Simon. The next slap is just as loud and when Simon looks, Jace’s cheek has the perfect pink print of Simon’s hand. That possessive side of himself comes out, reveling in marking Jace. Simon pushes it aside in order to give out a proper spanking. 

The next two hits are on the other cheek, one right after the other. By now, Jace is breathing heavily, his hips coming up in tiny increments, chasing the touch. He’s breathtaking in the way he takes the spanking and Simon feels his stomach flipping. 

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs as he continues to spank Jace, keeping his hits sporadic and unexpected. “Such a good boy.”

Jace lets out a full on moan and Simon’s skin breaks out in goosebumps. Fuck. His next two spanks hit just below the swell of Jace’s ass, on his upper thighs. Jace’s hips grind down between Simon’s thighs. He can tell he’s so close to coming. 

His next few slaps are harder, letting them sting before rubbing the pink, abused skin. It’s hot against his palm. Jace whimpers as his thumb rubs circles against his plump ass. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Jace nods his head, keeping his face buried against the pillow. Jace moans when Simon’s hand connects with his ass again. The sound of his heavy breathing sounds through the room, broken up by the loud slaps of Simon’s hand. 

“Just a few more,” Simon whispers. Three slaps later he smirks as Jace’s hips rise even higher. His cheeks flex and Simon gets a glimpse of Jace’s hole. His fingers rub circles against Jace’s pretty, pink asscheeks, sliding close to Jace’s crack but never going too far. They talked about a spanking, nothing more. 

“Do you wanna come?”

“Please,” Jace grits out. 

Simon slaps three times, hard, right in the middle of Jace’s cheeks, over his crack. It’s enough to have Jace falling head first into his orgasm. He cries out, his hips riding down hard between Simon’s thighs. Simon tightens them, letting out his own little noise of pleasure as he feels the warmth of Jace’s come. 

When it’s over, Jace slumps against him, going completely limp. Simon carefully pulls the back of his boxers back up. He rubs random patterns against Jace’s back. Jace lets out a content sigh and from this angle, Simon can see the corner of his lips tipping up in a content smile. He’s beautiful. 

Eventually, Jace begins to stir, shifting and making a face at the cooling cum in his boxers. Simon taps his hip. “You did so well,” Simon murmurs, keeping his voice soft and soothing. “Took your spanking perfectly.”

“Thank you,” Jace whispers, his voice sounding rough. 

“Why don’t you get up and change. And then we can finish our homework. If you get everything done, I’ll let you sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll even let you be the big spoon.”

Jace snorts at that, his body staying languid and loose. “Sounds good,” he says before standing up, stretching his arms over his head. Simon gulps, wondering what the hell he just got himself into. 

~~~

Jace would be lying if he said he never thought about Simon Lewis. The guy is an absolute nerd, but a cute nerd. What Jace wasn’t expecting was for Simon to offer to fucking dom him. It’s been a few weeks since his spanking and Jace isn’t sure he’s ever felt better. He feels calm and at peace. His grades are better, he’s able to concentrate during class, and he’s sleeping better. Who knew having someone to dictate his schedule and make sure he eats and sleeps on the regular would make him feel so good?

And don’t even get him started on all the praise that Simon whispers. At first he hated it, feeling so fucking unworthy of it. But once he stopped fighting it, Jace realized he loves it,  _ craves _ it. It makes him melt. Which does nothing to help this little crush that Jace has been hiding since moving into the room with Simon. 

Coming across a guy’s lap is apparently the  _ worst _ way to try to get rid of said crush. Now, Jace is pretty positive he’s  _ in love _ . Jace just hopes he can hide it properly. He’s not sure he could handle Simon finding out and having him stop their little arrangement. Jace needs Simon. As much as the idea terrifies him, it also fills him with equal parts excitement and nerves. It’s like nothing Jace has ever done or felt before. 

His stomach practically quivers, his hands shaking as he opens his dorm room door, knowing what will be waiting for him on the other side. Simon had given him something to work on, a list of things they could possibly try together. He had to write down which he was interested in, which he’d tried, and which are hard no’s. It was hard work concentrating on the list when his cock had throbbed instantly between his legs the entire time he worked on it. 

“Jace,” Simon greets as Jace steps into their room. He gives Jace a smile that lights up his entire face and Jace’s stomach fills with butterflies. God, why does he have these stupid  _ feelings _ . 

“Hey, Simon,” Jace says, sitting down on his bed, pulling his legs underneath himself and digging through his backpack for his paper filled with notes and comments and circles and underlines. He’s not sure he’s tried this hard on any other assignment and those he’d been graded on!

Simon gets up from his bed, stretching as he goes, his shirt riding up to show the tiniest bit of belly. It makes Jace swallow. He pulls his eyes away with great effort. Simon holds his hand out and Jace immediately places his paper in his hand before looking anywhere but at Simon. 

Simon sits at his desk, looking over at the paper with wrinkled brows. “You seem nervous,” he observes, his eyes still on the paper. 

“I’m not.” Simon turns, raising his brow and Jace rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’m nervous. What if I circled something you think is really fucking weird and I freak you out?”

“That’s why we do this,” Simon says easily. “We figure out what we could try in the future and what to steer clear from.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is.” Simon takes off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes before placing them back on. “We’re basically doing this to help each other scratch an itch we both have. Mutually beneficial. I’ve been getting more sleep this week than I have this whole semester. And I know you’re doing better in your classes.”

“You’re right,” Jace finally says, unable to ignore the pounding in his chest. So what if he wishes it was more than just a little itch scratching? So what if Jace wishes this was a real relationship? He’ll take what he could get. “I want this.”

Simon smiles. “Me too.” Then he scoots his chair out a bit, spreading his thighs. “Come kneel down here, Jace. We’re gonna- well,  _ I’ll _ be doing most of the talking,” he says with an amused snort that Jace doesn’t really understand. “But yeah, come over here and we’ll discuss this more.”

Jace stands up on shaky legs, feeling more like a baby colt than the  _ very _ capable man he knows himself to be. Something about Simon makes him feel off balanced but in the most exciting way. He kneels at Simon’s feet as Simon picks up his paper, still looking over it, the tiniest smile playing at his lips. 

“You put a question mark next to cockwarming,” Simon says like he’s talking about the weather and not about Jace putting his mouth on his cock. Jace holds himself still, refusing to squirm. “It’s something I really enjoy. I like the control, having a sub vulnerable and doing as I say, putting aside their own wants and desires and just warming, nothing more.” He finally moves the paper out of the way to look down at Jace. “Would you like to try it? I think it’ll help you from getting overly nervous so we can go through your other points.”

Jace lets out a breath he was holding before nodding. “Green.”

Simon smiles before unzipping his jeans. He slides them down only enough to pull his soft cock through the opening of his boxers. “Put your mouth on me, Jace, but don’t suck or play. I wanna stay soft.”

Jace licks his lips before leaning forward. He’s not sure what to expect but it’s- well, frankly it’s kinda weird. Instead of hard, hot flesh, the cock between his lips is cool and soft. But he quickly gets used to the feeling. Drool begins to pool in his mouth and he swallows, eliciting a hiss from Simon above him. “None of that,” Simon says gently. “Just let yourself drool. No sucking or swallowing unless I say so.” When Jace complies, relaxing his mouth completely Simon runs his fingers through his hair. “There we go. Good boy.”

Jace takes in a deep breath through his nose and he’s hit with Simon’s musky scent. His mouth waters and before long, he feels drool dripping down from the corners of his mouth. But he does his best to ignore it. 

“Obviously spankings are on the table. We both enjoyed that experience,” Simon says, running his finger down the paper. “Hmm,” he hums. “You’ve marked down you’re okay with edging which makes me very happy. I love edging someone until they’re nothing more than a quivering, begging mess.” This time, Jace does squirm as his cock grows hard in his jeans, pushing uncomfortably against his zipper. 

Simon’s hand continues combing through his hair and Jace shivers. “You marked down you didn’t want to try cock cages?” Simon looks down. “Is that because you don’t want to hand over that level of control or because you’re just not interested in something like that?” Jace closes his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. “That’s fine,” Simon continues on. “Maybe it’s something you’d be interested someday but we’ll steer clear for now.”

God, he has no idea what he does to Jace, does he? Because that wording of revisiting this list  _ in the future _ just does things to Jace. To his fucking traitorous heart. 

“Oh,” Simon says. It’s so soft Jace barely hears it but when he turns his eyes up, he finds Simon’s cheeks turning an adorable pink color. And wow, that’s a wild thought to have while literally having the guy’s cock in his mouth. Which, admittedly, is slowly growing hard despite Jace’s lax mouth. Simon swallows. “You’d be interested in having sex? And you wrote a note that you both enjoy giving and receiving? That’s uh, interesting indeed.”

Simon looks down, seeing the panic in Jace’s eyes and immediately soothing him. “It’s okay,” he whispers, running his fingers through Jace’s bangs. He gently touches Jace’s ear, making him shiver. “It’s okay. That’s my fault not yours. You’re being so perfect. Just keep your jaw relaxed.”

Simon tosses the paper onto the table. “I saw you circled shibari but haven’t tried it before. I’m glad. I’d love to see you in my ropes. You’d look absolutely beautiful.” Simon’s cock grows harder in his mouth until it’s bumping against the back of his throat. “That’s it,” Simon whispers. “Relax your throat, keeping warming. You’re doing so well.”

When Simon is almost all the way hard, Jace closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing through his nose. His eyes begin to water, his throat burning against the intrusion, but he keeps himself still, waiting for Simon to tell him what to do next. His need to be good overriding everything else. 

“Good boy,” Simon whispers and that phrase washes over Jace, making him groan. Which makes him choke. Simon pulls back until his cock slides free and Jace sucks in a sharp breath. But that’s not what he wants. He leans forward, taking Simon’s cock back into his mouth before holding perfectly still. “You’ve been so good,” Simon says softly. “You’ve done your homework perfectly, you’ve warmed my cock. I wanna reward you, Jace.”

Jace’s eyes widen as he stares up at Simon. “I’ll give you a choice. You can either stand up and I’ll suck you off.” Jace wants that. Fuck. His cock is so hard it hurts. “Or,” Simon continues and Jace’s stomach fills with butterflies and anticipation. “You can properly suck my dick and make me come.”

Fuck. The only thing he wants more than to come is to make Simon come. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath through his nose before coming to his decision. His hands come up from their place against his thighs, touching Simon’s belly and giving the tiniest nod. Without further ado, he pulls up until only the head of Simon’s dick is between his lips before sucking on the tip. 

“Oh, fuck,” Simon murmurs, both of his hands finding their way to Jace’s hair. “That’s it.”

Feeling more confident, Jace works on making Simon come, pulling out all of his moves. He bobs his head up and down, using his hand to massage the part his mouth doesn’t reach, sucking and licking. It doesn’t take long before Simon’s fingers tighten and the pain prickles against his scalp deliciously. His dick is leaving a wet spot in his jeans with how fucking turned on he is. 

“Fuck. I’m getting close,” Simon gasps out, his hips beginning to rise up off his chair to fuck up into Jace’s mouth. “Shit!”

The salty, bitter taste hits Jace’s tongue and he closes his eyes in bliss. Just then, Simon’s foot lands on Jace’s crotch and he can’t stop himself from humping up against the pressure. He swallows Simon’s load, feeling more overwhelmed than he ever has. He knows he should stop his hips but he just can’t and after two more thrusts up against Simon’s foot, Jace comes. 

He bites his bottom lip so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if there’s blood. Jace’s forehead falls against Simon’s thigh as he rides out his orgasm. Simon just continues to run his fingers through Jace’s hair and it makes contentment fill Jace’s belly. He loves this. And god, he really, really loves Simon. 

“So,” Simon finally says and Jace lifts his head. “Did I say you could come?” Jace’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he shakes his head with a frown. “In the future, that will result in consequences. But for tonight, I just really wanna go to the frozen yogurt place you like.”

And just like that, Simon gets up, closing his jeans as he gets ready to leave. 

~~~   
Jace’s head is clear as he finishes the final question, a smile playing at his lips. This was the easiest exam he’s ever taken. He knew every single answer. Pride thrums through his veins. He takes a deep breath, the ropes wrapped around his torso constricting, making him smile even wider at the tangible reminder of how much faith Simon has in him and how much he cares for Jace. 

Jace stands up from his desk, handing in his test before picking up his things and leaving the room. God. He feels so fucking  _ light _ right now, knowing he’d done a good job, knowing he’s living his best life all thanks to this thing going on between Simon and him. 

He makes his way down to the cafeteria, tossing his backpack on the table, forcing Alec to jump at his sudden appearance. 

“Dude,” Jace says, excitement plain on his face. “I just nailed that exam. I fucking crushed it.”

“That was so fast,” Alec says carefully. 

“I know! It went by so fast because I actually knew all the answers! It was amazing.”

Jace is riding high, feeling like he can take on the world. Alec smiles widely at him, patting his shoulder. “That’s awesome. I’m happy for you. You’re doing so well lately.” Alec bites his bottom lip for a moment before saying, “I was worried about you at first, wondering how you’d do without me there to keep you out of trouble. I’m really happy you’re doing so well.”

Jace’s stomach flips as he thinks about  _ why _ he’s doing so well. He runs his fingers through his hair as he finally sits down next to Alec. “So,” he starts. Deciding not to overthink things he blurts out, “I need some relationship advice.”

Alec’s eyes widen before he lets out a self-depreciating snort. “Just because I’m with Magnus doesn’t mean I know jackshit about relationships. I still, to this day, wonder how the fuck I ended up with him.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Oh no,” Alec murmurs, shaking his head. “I assure you, it was all Magnus. He’s so-” Alec pauses, looking for the right word. “Take charge.”

Jace stares at him a moment, marveling at the pink blooming on his best friend’s face when suddenly it clicks. “When you say take charge,” Jace says slowly. “Do you mean?” Jace wiggles his eyes brows. 

Alec shoves Jace’s chest, only to freeze. “Oh my god,” he whispers as he stares at Jace’s chest, his hand literally feeling him up. 

“Dude,” Jace gets out. “I expect dinner before you feel me up like that.”

“First of all, gross,” Alec says, his face the perfect picture of bitch face. “Second,” he lowers his voice, “are those ropes?”

Jace nods. “Simon is also very take charge.”

“What the fuck, Jace? When did you two start dating? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jace bites his bottom lip. “Okay. Things are kinda complicated.”

Alec sighs. “Start from the beginning.”

So he does. He tells Alec about that first night, pushing Simon until he joked about spanking him which very quickly turned into something very, very real. How they talked about helping each other out, basically becoming the kinkiest friends with benefits that Jace has ever heard of. He tells Alec about his blossoming feelings but how he knows he needs to keep this arrangement going, how it makes him feel and focus and thrive. 

“I’m scared,” Jace finally admits. “I feel like I can’t live without him. But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

There’s a long pause before Alec finally says, “don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m sorry, what? I pour out my heart and that’s what you say to me?”

Alec shrugs. “I just wanted to state the obvious.” Before Jace can interrupt, he barrels forward. “But Jace, I can see the difference this is making. Don’t you think it’s worth the risk to be honest with Simon?”

Jace shakes his head. “What if it all blows up in my face?”

“Then you’ll know for sure one way or another.” Alec raises his hand. “I know what it’s like to have someone take care of you in that way. The connection between two people when there’s that level of trust going on,” he pauses to shake his head, the tiniest smile playing at his lips that only comes out when Alec is thinking about Magnus. “It’s something special. Simon probably feels the same way about you and is scared too.”

Jace’s hands shake, his throat dry. “I- Do you-” He stands up, his backpack flying onto the ground in his hurry. “Oh my god.” Alec laughs, sounding carefree and excited, just like Jace is feeling. “Oh my god,” he says. “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna tell him.”

“Go,” Alec says with a chuckle, shoving him away. “Good luck! But I don’t think you’ll need it.”

“Thanks, Alec. I’ll talk to you later. One way or another.”

~~~

Simon is heating up some leftover chinese when Jace bursts through the door. Simon’s face lights up, his belly warming like it does whenever Jace is in the same room with him. That smile falls away at the look on Jace’s face. 

“Hey,” Simon says carefully. “Are you okay? Do the ropes feel alright? How was your test? Do you think you did okay? It’s okay if you didn’t, Jace, we can study and practice and get you to retake the test. Don’t worry too much. It’ll be okay.”

“Simon,” Jace says, now standing right in front of Simon, his cheeks turning an adorable pink color. “It’s cute that you ramble when you’re nervous but shut up and listen for a second.”

“Okay.”

“I like you,” Jace blurts out and Simon feels like his heart literally stops. His hands come up to Jace’s chest, just gently touching him, making sure he’s real. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

And he does. Jace cups Simon’s face, a palm on each cheek as he leans in and takes Simon’s lips in a gentle kiss. It’s soft, practically chaste, but the feelings behind it almost blow Simon over. 

“Oh,” Simon murmurs when they pull back. “Wow.” Jace’s face turns worry which Simon is quick to reassure. “I like you too. I more than like you. I want you to be mine for real.”

“I want that too.”

Then Simon is diving back in, kissing Jace fiercely, not holding himself back. His hands run up and down Jace’s back and he lets out a moan at the feeling of the ropes across Jace’s torso. Possessiveness rises in Simon’s chest, thinking about Jace walking around with that on his body, a visible claim. 

“Naked,” Simon gets out. “Now.”

Jace nods his head vigorously as he stumbles out of his clothes. Simon takes a second just to watch and appreciate the excitement that Jace shows before stripping out of his own clothes. They’ve done a lot of things in the weeks they’ve been doing this but they’ve never fucked. Simon couldn’t go over that last bridge without knowing he’d end up with a shattered heart. But now, all he can think about is being buried inside of Jace’s body, showing him pleasure like he’s never felt before, letting him know exactly how Simon feels. 

Jace lays back on Simon’s bed, the black ropes still adorning his chest. It’s such a lovely contrast with his golden skin. Fuck. Simon’s mouth runs dry as he stares. 

“Like something you see?” Jace asks, his hand wrapping around his hard cock, stroking himself teasingly. 

“You know I do,” Simon says, batting Jace’s hand away. “That’s mine.”

Jace groans as he takes his hand away, his cheeks turning rosy red. “Then do something with it.”

“Such a brat,” Simon murmurs with a smile, overcome with affection. Without any teasing, Simon wraps his hand around Jace’s cock. He strokes with purpose, exactly the way he’s come to find that Jace loves until Jace is writhing beneath his touch, his hips rising up off the bed. Simon’s eyes stay glued to Jace’s face, watching and waiting. The moment he sees Jace getting close, he lets go. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jace grits out through clenched teeth. “What the fuck, Simon?”

Simon smiles wide, adjusting his glasses. “Who’s in charge?”

Jace freezes before looking between his legs at Simon. “You. You’re in charge.”

“Good boy,” Simon says, knowing what the phrase does to Jace, watching as he closes his eyes in bliss. “Now keep being a good boy and let me play with you.”

Jace nods his head before Simon is diving down, taking Jace’s cock into his mouth. He sucks on the head, loving the sound of Jace’s moans, his breathing speeding up. “Fuck, Simon,” Jace gasps out. 

Simon takes him as deep as he can, using his hand on the base of Jace’s cock so he doesn’t choke. He takes his time, bobbing his head up and down, teasing the pleasure from Jace’s body. It doesn’t take long before Jace is letting out curse after curse, his body becoming a line of tension ready to blow. That’s when Simon pulls off with an audibly, wet pop. 

“No,” Jace whines, stretching the word out. His eyes are wide and wild as he stares down at Simon. “Please, Simon.”

He runs his hands up and down Jace’s thighs, helping him calm down. Once Jace is lax once more he whispers, “color?”

“Fucking green,” Jace says, snark back in his voice. 

The snark lasts right up until Simon grips him by the back of his thighs, pushing until his hips leave the bed, giving him access to Jace’s ass. He buries his face between Jace’s cheeks. Jace’s entire body goes tense at the first touch of Simon’s tongue against his hole before he’s letting out a high pitched whine. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he moans out. Encouraged, Simon continues, lavishing the furled ring with attention, swirling his tongue and painting it with random patterns. Jace’s musky taste makes his mouth water until drool is sliding down his chin, but Simon doesn't care, doesn’t stop. A hand weaves into Simon’s hair, tugging on the strands, pulling him harder against Jace’s ass. “Oh god. Please, Simon. Please!”

The moment that Jace’s thigh begin to shake, his balls drawing up tight to his body is when Simon pulls back. Jace practically screams in frustration as Simon slowly lays his hips back down on the bed. When he looks up, there are tears in Jace’s eyes. He’s fucking  _ beautiful _ like this, wanton in his pleasure. 

Simon lays his body against Jace’s, taking his lips in a kiss, soothing all of those frayed nerves. Jace’s arms come up, gripping Simon’s back hard enough he knows there’s be scratch marks and nail indents later. It only makes his cock throb with his need to be buried in Jace’s ass. 

“You’re okay,” Simon murmurs, laying gentle kisses against each of Jace’s eyes, each of his cheek, his nose, and then finally his lips. “You’re doing so well, Jace. You’re okay. Such a good boy for me.”

“Yours,” Jace whispers, his voice coming out hoarse and broken. 

“Yes,” Simon says, smiling down at him. “Mine. All fucking mine.”

“Fuck me,” Jace begs. “Please. Need you, Simon.”

Simon reaches over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He slathers his fingers before slowly breaching Jace’s ass. He fingers him slowly, careful not to stimulate his prostate. Jace tilts his head up towards the ceiling, gasping in pleasure and Simon uses the opportunity to kiss across Jace’s throat. He finds a spot that makes Jace shudder, licking it and biting it and nibbling it, knowing he’s marking the skin. 

“Simon!”

Simon carefully pulls his fingers free. He slides the condom over his erection, wetting it with lube before carefully moving between Jace’s open thighs. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Need it, Simon. Come on,” Jace says, his feet finding Simon’s ass, pushing him forward. Simon lets out a snort before slowly pushing in. God. The tight, wet heat around his dick is heavenly, his entire body shuddering at the feeling. He sinks all the way in, his pelvis colliding with Jace’s body. “Holy shit.”

“Remember,” Simon whispers, leaning down to bite gently at Jace’s earlobe, “you don’t get to come until I tell you. That orgasm is  _ mine _ , just like the rest of you.”

“Oh god,” Jace grits out as Simon begins to fuck him. He starts slow, a sensual movement of his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Jace’s ass. But as Jace begs and keens, his heels digging in harder and harder to Simon’s lower back spurs him on. 

The slapping of their bodies colliding sound through their dorm room intermixed with their heavy breathing and moans. Pleasure zings up Simon’s spine. “Simon! Please! I can’t!”

“Just a little longer. You can do it. Be a good boy for me.”

Jace’s body bows off the bed, his muscles all corded with tension. As the first frustrated tear falls from Jace’s eyes, Simon finally wraps his hand around his cock. “Come for me,” he grits out, fucking Jace even harder, tilting his hips to peg Jace’s prostate. 

“Fuck, fuckity fuck!” Jace cries out as his cock explodes, streams of cum flying from the tip and landing all over his stomach and chest. He’s stunning as he comes and it’s enough to have Simon right on the edge. 

As smoothly as possible, Simon pulls out of Jace’s clenching ass, yanking the condom off of his erection. He straddles Jace’s chest, stroking his cock fast and hard. “Shit,” he gasps out before he’s coming. His thick, white cum lands on Jace’s face, decorating his pretty lips and chin. The sight has him groaning, pleasure flooding all of his senses. With the tip of his cock, he wipes some of the come from Jace’s chin, forcing it into his mouth. Jace moans, licking at Simon’s tip until he’s too oversensitive and is forced to pull back. 

“Oh my god,” Jace whispers, his face the picture of blissed out. Pride fills Simon’s chest because  _ he _ did that. 

“Hey, Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Jace opens his eyes, turning to look at Simon fully. “Yeah. And you know that I love you, right?”

“I do now,” Simon says, his smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He leans over kissing Jace’s lips before pulling back with a wrinkled nose. “Uh, maybe I should clean you up.”

Jace laughs full bellied. Then he sits up, grabbing the back of Simon’s neck and pulling him towards his cum covered face. “Come on, Simon. Gimme a kiss.”

They laugh and giggle as Jace chases Simon around their little room, their bellies aching from laughing so much. At the end of the night, they pull their beds together, sleeping spooned together after whispering tender ‘I love you’s’. 

~~~

“You sure you’re up for this?” Simon asks yet again. 

“Simon, I’m  _ fine _ .” And it’s the truth. Jace wants this. 

“I’m just making sure,” he says gently, touching Jace’s cheek. Jace turns his head, kissing Simon’s palm before taking his hand in his own and walking out of the locker room. 

They make their way through the crowd, Jace in black shorts and a black tank top, Simon in tight black jeans and a tight black teeshirt. The collar around Jace’s throat feels heavy as other people take them in, eyeing him up and down. He can’t help but flush under the attention. He’s loving this. But what he loves the most is knowing he’s taken by the amazing man at his side. 

“They all wish they could have such a beautiful sub at their side,” Simon whispers in his ear, making Jace shudder. 

Simon’s hand is heavy as he lays it against Jace’s lower back, a tangible claim for everyone to see in addition to his collar. They find a table in the corner, already occupied with their friends. 

“Simon!” Magnus greets, a wide smile across his face. Jace tries not to squirm, being so exposed, knowing that  _ they _ all know he’s Simon’s sub. “It’s so great to see you. It’s been ages since you’ve been back here.”

“Well. It’s been ages since I had someone to show off,” Simon says back, gently pushing Jace to sit in the booth. 

Jace ducks his head as he sits down, scooting over and making room for Simon to slide in too. He finally looks across the table, meeting Alec’s eyes. Alec is dressed very similarly to Jace, his collar filled with jewels and sparkles. It’s pretty. He’s sitting sideways, his legs across Magnus’ lap as they snuggle together. 

Raphael joins them, his chest bare but for the chest harness he’s wearing. He passes them all drinks, striking up a conversation with Magnus. 

Jace feels himself relax. This is okay. This is more than okay, it’s fucking  _ good _ . He feels like he belongs. And that peace he’s found submitting to Simon is there, simmering under the surface. 

Jace leans against Simon, kissing his cheek. “Hey,” he whispers. “I love you.”

Simon’s face breaks out into a wide smile. He adjusts his glasses before kissing Jace’s lips. “I love you, too.”


End file.
